Faith in the Supernatural
by Jenn11
Summary: X-Over with Faith from BtVS / Angel. What happems when the boys meet Faith. . .


Faith in the Supernatural

Author: Jenn

A/N: Faith (BtVS&Angel) meets the boys from Supernatural. Takes Place just after Belle stole the Colt from the guys. Post the BtVS series.

Sorry about putting the story up and then deleting it. I accidently uploaded the wrong version of the story.

Chapter 1

Recognizing the two young men entering the club from the photos she'd been shown, Faith danced her way towards them.

Dean gave the sultry brunette suddenly dancing in front of him an appreciative once over. Wavy dark hair framed a beautiful face. The tank top and tight leather pants showed of her perfect, toned, body. His eyes went back to her painted lips. He definitely wanted a taste of those lips. Not to mention other parts of her. "Hi. I'm Dean."

"Faith. Vampire Slayer. You and Sam are Hunters; and the two who let an army of demons out of Hell." Seeing him tense up she continued, "Been meaning to thank you for that. Things were getting kind of boring."

"Anything to keep a lady happy," he tossed back with a smirk. It also gave him a moment to process what she'd said. He'd heard rumors of Vampire Slayers, but assumed they were as extinct as Vampires. But since Vampires weren't actually extinct, he figured it made sense that Vampire Slayers weren't either. And he definitely liked the direct, up front, attitude this Slayer had.

"I'll remind you of that later," she replied with a smirk of her own. "Right now we have a demon to get rid of."

"Business before pleasure."

"I've always thought of killing evil things as both."

"My kind of girl," he said, grinning.

"Why don't I keep him distracted while you and Sam set up whatever you need to send it back to Hell?"

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed.

"How long do you need to set up?"

"Already set up before coming in. Give us five minutes to get into place. Alley out behind the Club."

"See you there," she said before dancing away from him towards the young man who'd been possessed by the demon.

After spending a long moment watching Faith dance, and very much enjoying the view, Dean caught his brother's eye and nodded to the door. Sam gave a slight nod in response and headed to the door.

"Why are we out here when the demon's in there?" Sam asked. He hadn't been able to hear the conversation over the loud music in the Club.

"Turns out Vampire Slayers aren't any more extinct than vampires are. One of 'em is inside getting our demon for us. We need to get make sure everything is ready here. We only have a couple more minutes 'til she lures him out."

As predicted, a few moments later Faith and the demon appeared. He was too focused on Faith to notice the trap she walked him into. On cue, Sam and Dean stepped out of the shadows and began speaking in Latin as Faith quickly moved out of the circle.

Once the exorcism was complete the brothers turned to Faith. "Faith, my brother Sam. Sam, this is Faith."

"Nice to meet you, Sam."

"Faith. What brings you here?" He asked, a bit suspicious.

"We have a common problem: Belle. She's taken some things from the Watchers Council - people I work with. They want them back. Your friend Missouri is friends with one of our Watchers. I guess she suggested we might want to work together. Something about Belle taking something of yours?"

"Should've known Missouri'd find out we lost the Colt," Dean muttered.

Sam just nodded in silent agreement.

"Right now I'm goin' back in to dance some more. Start hunting Belle in the morning."

"Works for me," Dean quickly agreed.

"You have any idea where to start looking?" Sam asked as they walked back towards the door.

"Not yet. Willow's doing a tracking spell tonight. Said it works better if the person is stationary, so she wanted to do it when Belle was asleep instead of traveling. I was supposed to meet up with you two tonight and call in tomorrow for a location on Belle."

"Is Willow one of the Watchers you mentioned?" Sam asked.

"No. She's a witch. Probably the most powerful one in the world."

Sam wasn't surprised when Dean and Faith spent the next couple hours dancing with each other.

The next evening the trio were outside Belle's apartment building. "So what's the plan?" Sam asked.

"Why don't I knock while you two stay out of sight," Faith suggested.

"Good idea," Dean approved. "She'd never open the door if she saw us, but she doesn't know you."

Moments later Belle looked through the viewing hole in her door. Seeing a woman she didn't know she cautiously opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

Rather than answer Belle, Faith doubled her over with a hard punch to the gut. She shoved Belle back into the apartment, with Dean and Sam following them in. Sam kicked the door closed behind him.

"Miss us, Belle?" Dean asked.

Belle swung at him but he grabbed her hand and used it to spin her around. Grabbing her other wrist he handcuffed her and pushed her onto the couch. "Stay there, and keep quiet," he warned.

"These two might not want to hit a woman, but I have no problem with it," Faith warned, moving to stand guard over Belle.

Sam and Dean started searching the apartment for the Colt.

"Who are you?" Belle demanded, glaring at Faith.

"Faith. You stole some things from the Watchers Council, they sent me to get them back."

"You really need to get some help dealing with your klepto issues, Belle," Dean suggested as he continued looking for the Colt.

"Got it!" Sam called a few minutes later.

"We'll watch her while you find the stuff you're after," Dean told Faith.

Seeing Faith step away Belle decided to try and get away. Seeing the movement out the corner of her eye, Faith slammed her fist backwards and upwards, hitting Belle in the temple and knocking her out cold.

Fifteen minutes later Faith had the items Belle had stolen from the Watchers Council.

"We going to unlock her?" Sam asked, looking at the still unconscious Belle.

"Hell, no," Faith and Dean answered together.

Sam turned away, hiding his smile. It had been interesting to watch, and listen to, the pair as they'd traveled. The two were a lot alike, and seemed to really enjoy each others company. She seemed to be a good influence on Dean, able to get him to relax and forget the weight Dean always seemed to carry on his shoulders. He hoped she'd stay around a bit longer.

"So what's next for you?" Dean asked Faith as they waited for the elevator.

"Gotta get these back to the Watchers Council. You two can come, if you want. Maybe exchange some information."

While they'd driven Dean had told her about the book John had kept, and she'd even looked through it.

"Sounds good. I'd like to see if the Watchers have any information on Lilith," Sam answered. He did want any information on Lilith; but more than that, he wanted to give Dean a chance at more time with Faith.

"Works for me," Dean agreed, happy to have more time with Faith.

Not sure if I should continue this. . . Please let me know if you want the story to continue.


End file.
